Data storage devices have been used for decades in computer, audio, and video fields for storing large volumes of information for subsequent retrieval and use. Data storage devices continue to be a popular choice for backing up data and systems.
Data storage devices include data storage tape cartridges, hard disk drives, micro disk drives, business card drives, and removable memory storage devices in general. These data storage devices are useful for storing data and for backing up data systems used by businesses and government entities. For example, businesses routinely back up important information, such as human resource data, employment data, compliance audits, and safety/inspection data. Government sources collect and store vast amounts of data related to tax payer identification numbers, income withholding statements, and audit information. Congress has provided additional motivation for many publicly-traded companies to ensure the safe retention of data and records related to government required audits and reviews after passage of the Sarbanes-Oxley Act (Pub. L. 107-204, 116 Stat. 745 (2002)).
Collecting and storing data has now become a routine business practice. In this regard, the data can be generated in various formats by a company or other entity, and a backup or backups of the same data is often saved to one or more data storage devices that is/are typically shipped or transferred to an offsite repository for safe/secure storage and/or to comply with regulations. Occasionally, the backup data storage devices are retrieved from the offsite repository for review and/or updating. With this in mind, the transit of data storage devices between various facilities introduces a possible risk of loss or theft of the devices and the data stored that is stored on the devices.
Users of data storage devices have come to recognize a need to safely store, retain, and retrieve the devices. For example, backing up data systems can occur on a daily basis. Compliance audits and other inspections can require that previously stored data be produced on an “as-requested” basis. However, tracking the data stored and tracing where the device is located can be a challenging task. With this in mind, it is both desirable and necessary, from a business-practice standpoint, for users to be able to identify what data is stored on which device, and to locate where a specific device is.
The issue of physical data security and provenance is a growing concern for users of data storage devices. Thus, manufacturers and users both are interested in systems and/or processes that enable tracing and tracking of data storage devices. Improvements to the tracing and ability to immediately locate data storage devices used to store vital business data is needed by a wide segment of both the public and private business sector.